Vince D'Angelo
Vincent "Vince" D'Angelo is a New York police officer and Will's ex-boyfriend. Biography Vince lives in Henry Street in Brooklyn, New York. He grew up in Flushing, Queens, New York with his Italian-American family. He mentions that they also lived in Bayonne. His parents are Paul and Annette, and all four of his brothers are cops.No Sex 'n' The City Vince says that he did not set out to be a cop but just wanted "to wear blue and ride around in a car with another guy all day". His younger sister Ro mentions that she knew Vince is gay when he beat up a guy in high school who said Lee Majors was dopey.Queens for a Day He mentions once being addicted to pain killers, during which he used to pistol whip people for jaywalking.Partners 'n Crime Relationship with Will Vince meets Will while the latter is teaching Karen how to drive and gets pulled over for speeding. Will notices that Vince forgot to sign the ticket and takes the matter to court in revenge for being rude to them. However, soon after finding out each other's names, they realize that their friends Joe and Larry have been trying to set them up for months so Karen drops the case and the two start going out.Courting Disaster The relationship soon becomes awry after Vince gets fired from the force and then from Harry Winston Jewelers and suffers a break down. He spends a month on the couch which starts to bother Will, who is on the verge of being promoted to partner at his firm. Though Will stands up for Vince, they decide to take a break for Vince to be able to put his life back together.Partners After dating for two seasons, Vince has become Will's longest relationship since Michael. Vince reappears several episodes later as the waiter at Will and Grace's table at a restaurant called The Pasta Village. They later find out that he is back in the force as a detective and is working undercover. Vince attends Will's father's funeral which deeply touches Will. They express how much they missed each other and subsequently get back together.The Mourning Son Though they break up again after Will chooses Grace over Vince.Whatever Happened to Baby Gin? In Karen's dream they get back together and father a child together named Ben, who later becomes engaged to Grace and Leo's daughter Lila. Marriage After Will and Vince end their relationship, the latter gets married to Ryan. During his wedding, he tells Will that he will always think of him as his "ex-husband."The Wedding Personality Vince is portrayed as tough, being an officer of the law, though he shows a softer emotional side with Will. He is shown to be romantic and describes himself as an "old-fashioned homosexual". He also enjoys crafts such as sewing, making scented candles and lotions and once made everybody on the force use moisturizer on their hands.Fred Astaire and Ginger Chicken Vince is also shown to be very conscious of his skin and his hair. Being raised in an Italian-American family, he is shown to be very close to his large family, although he thinks that his father is highly critical of him. Will says that because he's a gay Catholic, he may "never feel clean".Key Party Notes *For his portrayal of Vince, Bobby Cannavale won the 2005 Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Guest Actor in a Comedy Series, winning against other Will & Grace guest stars Alec Baldwin (Malcolm), Victor Garber (Peter Bovington), and Jeff Goldblum (Scott Woolley). *Vince is fascinated with gloves and has gotten in trouble many times for being distracted by them during work. *One of his feet is bigger than the other.Cop To It *He had delivered a baby on in a Burger King and an upside down Trans Am. *He is easily surprised, and once accidentally shot his uncle because of it. *He admits having a severe case of eczema. His fascination with lotions may have rooted from this. Appearances * Courting Disaster * Whatever Happened to Baby Gin? * The Mourning Son * The Finale * The Wedding References Category:Characters Category:Will's romantic partners Category:Characters introduced in Season 6 Category:Gay characters Category:Friends Category:Recurring characters